


Dirty Mind

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dominant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 15, Sexual Humor, Sexual Toys, Submission, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Dean tenía una buena idea, rara vez podría clasificar sus ideas como buenas pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que era maravillosa.Todo consistía en un pequeño juguete y un control remoto
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía planeado un especial por los 12 años desde la llegada de Cass y, por lo tanto, del Destiel, pero no lo terminé ;-; así que recién acabo de hacer esto que espero les guste.
> 
> He de confesar que MD del manga, mangwa (aún no sé cómo se escribe ;-; soi idiota) de BJ Alex afecta pinche vato 2D todo hermoso, y las rolitas de Boy Epic inspiraron mucho porque pues, está hermoso Boy Epic

Dean tenía una buena idea, rara vez podría clasificar sus ideas como buenas pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que era maravillosa.

Todo consistía en un pequeño juguete y un control remoto.

Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace unos meses sin atreverse a compartirlo con el ángel, aún frenando su propio deseo por experimentar todas esas cosas que antes parecían imposibles, marcando una línea imaginaria mientras tenía a Castiel sobre él sintiendo que aquello era suficiente.

O eso era hasta que se dijo a sí mismo que no sería menos bisexual si le planteaba la idea a Cass, estaba siendo un miedoso y nada le quitaba arriesgarse un poco; aquella era una nueva etapa de su vida donde podría “salir del closet y pintarse de los colores del arcoíris” o al menos eso es lo que decía Sam desde que Dean había comenzado a salir de manera oficial con Cass.

Lo primero que hizo, cuando decidió dejar de esconder sus propios deseos, fue buscar en internet el objeto de su interés y mantenerlo escondido una vez que lo tuvo en su poder, planeando con sumo cuidado cómo se lo plantearía al ángel y si entendería siquiera lo que significaba para él. Era un secreto a voces que Dean era medio exhibicionista si, después de todo, estacionaba el impala en lotes abandonados y follaba en el asiento trasero corriendo el riesgo de que alguien lo descubriera en medio de la movida.

Era excitante estar haciendo algo que no debía, hacía burbujear la adrenalina en sus venas y su sangre corría a velocidad calentando su interior. Estar al borde del descubrimiento, de verse atrapados mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido era…Dean no tenía las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo, sólo sabía que siempre había sido así. Siempre le encantó la idea de ser descubierto, de correr peligro cuan más vulnerable se es, de estar haciendo lo que no debía en zonas prohibidas.

Cuando comenzó a intimar con Castiel se vio a sí mismo disfrutando de ceder el control, dejar que alguien más tomara las riendas de la situación mientras lo manejaban a su antojo. Eso, claro, es algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero le encantaba que Cass tomara el control. Que le mirara con una ceja enarcada y los ojos entrecerrados mientras tiraba de su cabello y le reprendía por hacer cosas que no debía.

Dean tenía un complejo de sumiso que no admitiría nunca, antes se daba un tiro en la pierna. Y, para su buena suerte, Cass había aprendido que el Dean de la habitación era un Dean que debía mantener en secreto permitiéndole tomar las riendas fuera de la alcoba.

La facilidad de Cass por concederle todos sus deseos era lo que hacía que Dean sujetara aquel control remoto en su mano y lo mirara fijamente mientras se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca del búnker esperando por Cass, que había salido con Jack a comprar algunas cosas. Sonrió ladinamente mientras sus ojos brillaban en un secreto de perversión que le hacía morderse el labio, estremeciéndose, sintiéndose como un adolescente a punto de acostarse con su primera novia.

Estar con Cass era tan fácil como oprimir un botón.

—Mierda—gruñó Dean cuando dirigió el control a sus pantalones y lo encendió—Joder.

Jadeó audiblemente apagando de golpe aquello antes de recargar la cabeza contra la mesa, respirando con profundidad mientras temblores le recorrían de arriba abajo y sentía que su interior se contraía en torno al intruso que se había colocado minutos antes en el baño. Apretó las rodillas juntas aún sintiendo las vibraciones fantasmas de aquel juguete decidiendo que era el dinero mejor invertido de toda su vida.

—Dean, Sam, hemos llegado.

Castiel y Jack aparecieron en la entrada del bunker cargando un puñado de bolsas. Dean los saludó alertándoles que estaba ahí cerca, aún sintiendo las piernas un tanto temblorosas y el pantalón apretado.

—Escuchamos de una pastelería que inauguraba hoy—habló Jack con entusiasmo colocando las bolsas de compra frente a Dean—Pero Cass dijo que hay un caso a unas millas de aquí, ¿crees que alcancemos a ir? Darán pastel gratis.

—El pastel gratis siempre es una buena motivación para terminar un caso—aclaró Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa haciendo que Castiel le prestara atención—Sam cree que sólo se trata de un fantasma, no nos tomará nada.

—Genial, ¿dónde está? Iré a avisarle.

Antes de que Dean le dijera que Sam se encontraba en compañía de Eileen en la sala de entrenamientos, Jack alió disparado por los pasillos llamando a Sam a gritos. Lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa, siendo plenamente consciente del calor que emanaba Castiel a su lado.

La mano del ángel se cerró en torno a su mandíbula una vez que Jack desapareció y lo obligó a mirarlo haciendo que Dean se estremeciera al encontrar esa mueca de arrogancia y superioridad que le encantaba. Cass apretaba con fuerza marcando sus dedos en su piel mientras le obligaba a mirarlo, haciendo la cabeza de Dean hacia atrás e inclinándose sobre él con una ceja enarcada y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?—cuestionó el pelinegro.

El tono de voz de Cass con aquella mueca hizo que Dean casi gimiera de gusto, casi, tan sólo sonriendo lascivamente mientras dejaba que Cass le sujetara la mandíbula de esa forma.

—Sólo probaba algo—aclaró el cazador sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La sonrisa de Dean fue tan deslumbrante que hizo sonreír al propio Castiel, lamiéndose los labios mientras se inclinaba por un beso del cazador, siendo recibido con gusto, casi desesperación, manteniendo firme la mandíbula de Dean y éste entregándose a él con la misma devoción que hizo en el infierno el día que lo sacó.

Dean alzó las manos sujetándose con fuerza a los brazos de Castiel, tomando entre sus puños la gabardina del pelinegro intentando atraerlo al espacio entre sus piernas. Castiel sonrió contra sus labios, lamiendo la comisura de éstos de esa forma que a Dean le encantaba, antes de apartarse y mirarlo fijamente con los ojos reluciendo de ese azul tan intenso que podría poner de rodillas a cualquiera, oscureciéndose mientras la lujuria burbujeaba dentro del ángel.

—Compre un juguete—aclaró Dean con una sonrisa, soltándose del agarre de Cass y mostrándole el pequeño control remoto que tenía en la mesa—Tu presionas cualquiera de esto cuando quieras y yo río—Cass frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué reirías?

Castiel miró el aparato que Dean le daba encontrándolo demasiado pequeño, parecía una de esas llaves de autos modernos, como el de Eileen, con esos botones para encender las alarmas o poner los seguros. Casi parecía un llavero haciendo que Castiel lo encontrara interesante.

Presionó un botón dirigiéndolo a Dean y éste dio un bote en su asiento, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior mientras el rubor comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas de un intenso rosa.

— ¿Por qué no te estás riendo?—cuestionó Castiel apretando otro botón.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando las rodillas más que antes, deseando ser tomado de una buena vez.

—Te lo explicaría pero…—se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la silla y esperaba a que Cass lo apagara—Pero si no lo apagas no lo haré.

Castiel asintió, apretando el botón de apagado, contemplando con interés como Dean respiraba agitadamente y su rostro tenía la apariencia que solía tener cuando estaban en la alcoba y Cass mantenía su mano alrededor del cuello.

Antes de que el cazador pudiera hablar Sam y Jack aparecieron acompañados de Eileen, la bonita castaña que iba sujeta de la mano del alto luciendo tan diminuta que a Cass aún le parecía extraño mirarlos a los dos juntos.

Sam y Eileen eran tan perfectos juntos que a Dean le daba nauseas, en el buen sentido. Le encantaba ver a su hermano tan feliz después de tanto tiempo, sonriendo como si la mujer a su lado fuera todo en el mundo. Incluso Eileen estaba ayudándole a terminar la universidad en línea para que fuera el abogado que siempre deseó ser.

Dean no lo decía en voz alta pero le alegraba que Sam tuviera a alguien como ella.

—Será mejor que vayamos saliendo ahora antes de que sea más tarde—señaló Sam con una sonrisa—Jack parecía entusiasmado con la pastelería.

— ¿No somos muchos por un simple fantasma?—cuestionó Dean mirando con interés todo su grupo.

—Sam, Jack y yo iremos en otro auto si eso te molesta—declaró Eileen con una sonrisa burlesca haciendo que Dean pusiera los ojos en blanco—No planeo quedarme aquí.

—Quizá así terminemos más rápido—sugirió Cass encogiéndose de hombros—Y llegaremos a tiempo a la pastelería.

Dean supo que no había más remedio así que se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a ladrar órdenes sobre cómo iban a hacer las cosas mientras Eileen y Sam se burlaban de él. Castiel, detrás de él, miró de nuevo el pequeño control que aún mantenía en su mano y lo apuntó hacia Dean presionando un botón al azar.

El mayor de los cazadores se detuvo a media zancada y apretó las piernas con fuerza, jadeando y ruborizándose casi de inmediato. Sam y Eileen parecieron ajenos a su comportamiento siguiendo su camino mientras Jack charlaba si parar sobre lo entusiasmado que estaba con aquella cacería. Dean se sujetó con fuerza de la pared aferrándose a ella como si se tratara de una tabla salvavidas y miró sobre el hombro a Castiel.

El ángel pareció sumar dos y dos antes de enarcar una ceja, mirando de forma apreciativa al cazador, escuchando sus leves quejidos mientras mantenía encendido lo que fuera que le hiciera estar de aquella forma. Caminó hacia él y lo sujetó de la nuca, inclinándose sobre el rostro de Dean hasta rozar sus labios.

—Creo que ya entendí qué tipo de cosquillas hace.

La voz de Cass golpeó contra su piel haciéndolo sonreír, lamiendo sus labios y golpeando con la punta de la lengua los de Cass ganándose un tirón de cabello.

Dean tenía ciertas perversiones, negarlo resultaría ridículo, pero para su buena suerte Castiel le complacía en cada una de ellas.

…

No pudo explicarle con exactitud al ángel en qué consistía todo aquello pero éste no pareció tener dificultades para entenderlo, Dean debía de felicitarlo por lo rápido que aprendía.

Cass entendió rápido que el punto de todo aquello era ponerlo en situaciones incomodas lo cual, al ser una cacería con su hermano, la novia de éste y el Nefilim, no fue tan difícil. Lo intentó primero en la recepción del motel.

Dean estaba sonriéndole a la bonita encargada mientras pedía una habitación doble, sabiendo que no les tomaría nada el caso y sólo la usarían como base, mientras la guapa mujer de largo cabello castaño le sonreía y coqueteaba con él, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y permitiendo una agradable vista de sus clavículas y el relieve de sus pechos.

El cazador sonrió un segundo, el que bastó para sentir ese relámpago de electricidad que le recorría de punta a punta y que hacía que su pene se pusiera duro. Abrió los ojos con alarma mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del mostrador, tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y la frente se le perló de sudor. Sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina, sus rodillas a punto de doblarse y tumbarlo, abrió la boca sin decir nada sintiendo su rostro tan caliente que podría arder en llamas.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó la morena mirándolo con preocupación.

Dean quiso decir que sí, quiso tranquilizarla y asegurar que se encontraba perfectamente, pero la fuerza de las vibraciones del aparato en él eran tales que apretó los labios sabiendo que si no los cerraba soltaría un gemido.

— ¿Has pedido nuestras habitaciones, Dean?

La voz de Cass sonando en su oído sólo empeoraba las cosas haciendo que el cazador lo mirara mientras asentía de manera atolondrada. La mano del ángel acarició su espalda baja por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de franela, yendo directo a la playera, levantándola un poco a la altura de la cadera y rasguñando con sus uñas la piel de Dean haciendo que el cazador se sintiera desfallecer y que podría correrse en cualquier momento.

—P-podría da-darme las-s llaves-s—pidió Dean con el rostro ruborizado a la mujer.

La chica contempló la forma en la que el atractivo hombre de gabardina mantenía al otro a su costado y supuso que estaban juntos, ahora se sentía avergonzada por no notarlo, aquel hombre de ojos verdes sólo estaba haciendo amable y ella va y le coquetea sin descaro. Murmuró una suave disculpa mientras le extendía un juego de llaves y le decía el número de su habitación.

Dean asintió, tomando lo que la mujer le daba, sintiendo los dedos temblorosos. Estaba comenzando a ver luces detrás de los parpados, sintiendo que si hacía el mínimo intento de caminar se correría de forma muy escandalosa.

—Apágalo, por favor—susurró Dean enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Cass mientras éste intentaba dirigirlo hacia la salida.

—Comienzo a ver las ventajas de esto—expresó el ángel con una enorme sonrisa mientras hacía lo que Dean le pedía— ¿Por qué lo sugeriste hasta ahora?

Dean alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con esa estúpida sonrisa bobalicona y esa mueca de superioridad que en el pasado le dieron ganas de borrar de un puñetazo. Lucía como en el momento en que lo conoció, mirándolo con esa arrogancia digna de un ángel, con la burla naciendo a partir de su ignorancia y, a pesar de eso, luciendo terriblemente adorable.

—Eres un ángel muy pervertido—gruñó Dean dándole un codazo.

—Soy el ángel que tú pervertiste—susurró Castiel contra su oído dirigiéndolo a la salida—Este juego ya me gustó.

Dean rió entre dientes sin aliento, aún sintiendo el calor encender su rostro, las piernas temblorosas y esas vibraciones internas que le sacudían como un relámpago. Sabía que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía calmarse y volver a lucir tan tranquilo pero ya lo habíamos dicho, Dean amaba hacer lo prohibido en los lugares menos esperados.

Sonrió de manera bobalicona mientras se dirigía a donde Sam y el resto los esperaban, una sonrisa que, a palabras de su hermano, le hacía una cara muy golpeable, la sonrisa de quien se ha salido con la suya. De un gilipollas arrogante que no quieres tener cerca.

—Si vas a tener esa cara mejor me quedo en el auto—gruñó Sam con fastidio.

—Cómo si no tuvieras la misma cara últimamente, idiota—gruñó Dean dejando que Cass aún lo mantuviera contra su costado.

—No me siento cómoda ahora en compartir habitación—señaló Eileen con una sonrisita burlesca que a Dean le parecía adorable.

—Me siento ofendido—exclamó Dean antes de reír—Sólo están siendo un par de envidiosos.

— ¿Por qué tendrían envidia?—cuestionó Jack mirándolo con interés.

Dean iba a responder pero Cass le apretó con más fuerza el costado haciendo que pensara mejor su respuesta. Frunció el ceño pensativamente, buscando una manera…apropiada de explicarle las cosas al chico, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando cumplas 18 te lo diré—declaró el cazador y luego frunció el ceño—O cuando tengas novia, lo que pase primero.

—Jack podría tener novio—señaló Sam mientras se dirigían a la habitación que les tocó.

—Lo que sea, Sam, no voy a ponerme estricto—declaró el mayor agitando una mano en el aire como si espantara una mosca—Pero de momento no voy a pervertirlo.

—Difícil si vive bajo el mismo techo que ustedes.

El comentario de Eileen hizo que Cass soltara una risita que se apresuró a disfrazar de tos. Dean lo miró de manera acusadora antes de contemplar a Eileen y señalarla con el dedo, decidiendo que ella era justo lo que Sam necesitaba en la vida.

—Tienes suerte de caerme bien, chica—masculló haciéndola sonreír—Y ustedes no son los más silenciosos. Que tú no puedas escuchar…

— ¡Dean!—gruñó Sam mirándolo con molestia.

En aquella ocasión Castiel no tuvo la delicadeza de ocultar si risa, riendo sin control para sorpresa de todos ahí y Dean como que se enamoró más de él. Sólo un poco más.

…

La segunda ocasión que Cass lo importunó fue en la morgue.

Dean estaba realmente tentado a preguntar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Cass antes de oprimir un botón del pequeño control que tenía escondido en la gabardina, sospechaba que darle ese tipo de poder a un ángel posesivo como Cass no había sido buena idea, pero Dean no iba a quejarse, en realidad no se estaba quejando en ese momento.

Estaba atendiendo lo que el forense le decía de la victima; el forense era un hombre de su aparente edad, tenía el cabello rubio cayéndole en mechones lizos por la barbilla y unos brillantes ojos azules que le hacían parecer un muñeco Ken, era atractivo, Dean no iba a negarlo, y parecía agradable pero quizá lo había estado viendo demasiado porque cuando menos pensó la vibración dio inicio con más fuerza que la última vez.

Dean se recargó contra la mesa más cercana haciendo tintinear los instrumentos sobre ella atrayendo la atención. Sonrió de manera nerviosa, sintiendo el calor revolverse en su vientre, ruborizándose y queriendo jadear, separar las piernas y darse lujo, pero las apretó con fuerza, incluso las cruzó mientras cruzaba los brazos e intentaba mantenerse impasible, sintiendo a Cass detrás de él asintiendo a lo que el forense decía.

— ¿Cree que nos podría dejar un momento con el cadáver?—cuestionó Castiel mientras Dean permanecía con los labios apretados.

—Desde luego—asintió el forense deshaciéndose de los guantes—Cualquier cosa que necesiten ahí tiene la caja de evidencia y mi reporte, estaré en el comedor.

El guapo forense miró a Dean, encontrándolo ruborizado y con los ojos brillantes mientras le sonreía de manera agradable. Le guiñó un ojo a Dean antes de alejarse haciendo que el pobre hombre de ojos verdes temiera por su estabilidad apenas la puerta se cerró.

Apenas sintió que el forense se había alejado lo suficiente soltó un quejido descruzando las piernas y Castiel se colocó frente a él, tomándolo del cuello con firmeza sin llegar a lastimarlo, ganándose una sonrisa de Dean permitiendo que Castiel lo manejara como quisiera.

—Si vas a reaccionar así te pondré celoso en cada momento—susurró el cazador en acelerados jadeos.

—Los humanos no pueden olerme en ti lo cual resulta fastidioso—gruñó Castiel presionando con su pulgar bajo la barbilla de Dean hasta hacerlo tragar—Abre la boca.

Dean obedeció, sintiendo el nudo en su estómago crecer de manera aparatosa mientras se estremecía. Castiel parecía serio, esa mirada angelical que le dio poco después de conocerlo antes de darle la golpiza de su vida, como que quería que lo golpeara en ese momento, una bofetada o un tirón de cabello.

Si Castiel seguía mirándolo así, Dean caería de rodillas ante él sin ningún problema.

El pelinegro delineó con la punta de la lengua los labios de Dean antes de tomarlo con el beso más obsceno que le habían dado. El cazador se derritió contra él, sonriendo y gimiendo de gusto, restregándose contra la pierna que Cass había colocado entre las suyas mientras lo acorralaba contra la mesa y el vibrador seguía torturando su interior de manera constante, una tortura en definitiva.

La mano de Castiel apretó con un poco más de firmeza su cuello y Dean gruñó, alzando las manos y enredándolas en el cabello de Cass, atrayéndolo más cerca mientras sus labios se presionaban, mordían, succionaban y los envolvía en un sonido húmedo de succión que sólo le ponía más a punto.

—Me voy a correr—avisó Dean jadeante, esperando que Cass terminara su sulpicio.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas—susurró Cass con la voz enronquecida, dura, firme.

Dean podría dispararse en un testículo si alguien que no fuera Cass le miraba en ese momento, si alguien más fuera testigo de cómo lloriqueaba en los brazos del ángel sintiéndose tan doblegado, a merced de aquel ser celestial, un charco que Castiel podría pisar siempre que quisiera.

 _Eres tan pasivo,_ se burlaba una voz dentro de él que sonaba a la de Charlie.

Y lo era, antes había tenido problema para aceptarlo pero ahora le parecía ridículo no hacerlo. A Dean le encantaba recibir a Cass, le encantaba que le doblegara, que se pusiera todo angelical sobre él y cuando sus ojos brillaban, uff, Dean podía tener fantasías enteras de Cass mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, desnudo y despeinado, mientras lo embestía contra la pared una y otra vez.

—Cass, por favor—suplicó Dean comenzando a ver luces detrás de sus párpados.

—Me gusta cuando suplicas—susurró Castiel en su oído sin disminuir su agarre—Cuando lo haces comienzas a rezar—Dean gimió—Me llamas en plegarias cuando por fuera sólo estás gimiendo y es fantástico.

Castiel miró sobre el hombro de Dean y apagó el aparato ganándose un quejido de protesta. El cazador dejó caer el rostro en su pecho, jadeando y acalorado, sintiendo su frente cubierta de sudor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que los acelerados latidos de su corazón disminuyeran la marcha y odio que Castiel se alejara. Aún más, odio que la puerta se abriera y el forense entrara hablando sobre cómo el toxicológico estaba listo.

— ¿Cree que podamos llevar unas copias?—cuestionó Castiel, sonando tan sereno que Dean le envidió.

—Seguro, pueden llevarse el archivo sin problema, sólo que lo devuelvan antes de irse—el forense miró a Dean con interés— ¿Se encuentra bien, agente Smith?

—Necesito un poco de aire—aclaró Dean mirando fijamente el suelo.

—Creo que nos iremos ahora—señaló el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Dean no quería moverse, si lo hacía iba a tener un orgasmo, sin duda, y caminaría muy raro delatando aún más su estado. Claro que Castiel no iba a darle un momento para recuperarse. Lo dirigió a la salida intentando ocultarlo del forense.

Una vez en el pasillo Dean se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza y soltando un quejido mientras sentía cómo la parte delantera de sus pantalones comenzaba a humedecerse. Alzó la cabeza al techo sintiendo que contemplaba fuegos artificiales y todo parecía volverse borroso.

—Oh, te corriste—susurró Castiel en su oído esbozando una suave sonrisa—Tst, Dean, has arruinado tus pantalones.

Dean intentó caminar pero sus piernas no lo sostuvieron haciendo que el ángel lo sujetara de un brazo y lo apoyara contra la pared, comenzando a deshacerse de su gabardina provocando una risa en el cazador.

— ¿Aquí, en el pasillo?—cuestionó Dean enarcando una ceja—Y dices que el pervertido soy yo.

—Si quieres intentarlo no voy a detenerte—susurró Cass guiñándole un ojo que le sacó un quejido—Ponte esto, la mancha es muy notoria.

Dean miró hacia abajo encontrando una enorme mancha en el frente de sus pantalones haciéndolo reír de verdad, sintiéndose de nuevo un atolondrado adolescente que no tenía control en eso. Tomó la gabardina de Cass y se la colocó con cuidado, tensándose cuando el aroma del ángel le golpeó de pronto.

Dean miró el rostro de Cass sintiéndose tan expuesto, tan diminuto, siendo consciente de la grandeza del ángel y lo poco importante que podría llegar a ser un humano como él. El azul en los ojos del pelinegro brilló con algo más que perversión y lujuria, brillaron con ternura y el amor tan infinito que le tenía a Dean haciendo que el cazador se abrumara.

Era tanto lo que tenía con Cass, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo fue que pasó de ser un cretino al hombre sin el cual no podía vivir? ¿Qué tan mal estaba Dean por pervertir al ángel de aquella forma?

—Un día me iré al infierno por hacerte pecar—señaló Dean, sonando un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

—No, irás al infierno por hacer que un ángel se enamorara de ti—lo corrigió Cass con una expresión cariñosa que hizo a Dean ruborizar.

—No voy a quejarme—sentenció encogiéndose de hombros.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Dean contemplando al hombre a su lado, maravillado de tenerlo de todas las formas humanamente posibles, ¿cuándo fue que Castiel se entregó así a él?

…

Lo que había sido el gran deseo de Dean se transformó en una tortura al final del día con un problema de bolas azules que estaba volviéndolo loco, en especial cuando Castiel encendía el maldito juguete en el momento menos oportuno, lo torturaba unos momentos y luego seguía como si nada.

¡Lo había encendido mientras estaba con Sam! Dean casi gime en la cara de su hermano debido a la sorpresa de la vibración. Estaba que se volvía loco, esperando el momento oportuno para irse con Cass a alguna parte.

Así que cuando el caso estuvo resuelto y estaban guardando sus cosas Dean convenció a Sam de llevar a Jack con él y Eileen haciendo que su hermano sonriera.

— ¿Tienes una sorpresa por su aniversario?—cuestionó el pelilargo mirándolo burlesco.

Dean, frunciendo el ceño, alzó la cabeza de lo que hacía y lo contempló con contrariedad.

— ¿Aniversario?—cuestionó incrédulo—Soy malo con las fechas pero estoy seguro que mi aniversario con Cass es en febrero.

—Hablo de la vez que te sacó del infierno—aclaró Sam encogiéndose de hombros—Estamos a 18 de septiembre, Dean, 12 años desde que conociste a Cass.

Dean sintió que una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima repitiendo hacia sus adentros el dato que Sam le daba. Doce años, ¡doce jodidos años desde que conoció a Castiel! ¿Cómo es que se le fue una década de su vida con el ángel? Parecía casi imposible que hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo cuando Dean aún sentía que habían sido un par de años.

Se dejó caer en el borde del colchón mirando el vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies, sintiéndose tan mareado que Sam tuvo que dejar de hacer lo que tenía entre manos para mirarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestionó Sam mirándolo alarmado.

—Doce años—balbuceó el mayor sin salir de su estupor—Llevo doce años enamorado de Cass.

—Pero apenas llevas saliendo con él tres años—recordó Sam sin entender.

—Debes de ser muy idiota como para no notar que amaba a Cass desde antes, Sammy—señaló Dean burlesco antes de dejarse caer en el colchón—Wow, doce años, se sienten apenas un par.

—Quisiera felicitarte, prácticamente es tu relación más larga—se mofó el alto palmeándole la pierna—Con tantos años ya deberían de estar casados y viviendo en una casa de valla blanca mientras tienen un par de perros.

—No te proyectes en mí, Sam—gruñó Dean sonriendo sin razón alguna—Tienes razón, tengo una relación más larga que la tuya, ¿quién lo diría?

—Idiota.

Dean lo dejó correr mientras reía y suspiraba, sintiendo esa extraña sensación burbujeante en el pecho muy similar a las burbujas del champagne que no tomaba.

—Creo que Cass y yo le daremos uso a la habitación—sentenció Dean ganándose un quejido de Sam.

—Okay, no necesitaba saberlo—Dean se rió incorporándose sobre los codos para mirar a su hermano.

—Oh, vamos, Sammy. ¿No quieres saber lo duro que se pone Cass cuando…?

— ¡Dean, por amor a Dios, no termines eso!—Sam se cubrió los oídos mientras Dean se carcajeaba—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú una perra malhumorada—Dean le enseñó el dedo medio antes de volver a dejarse caer en la cama—Ya te quiero ver cuando sea tu aniversario con Eileen.

— ¿De verdad crees que lleguemos al año?

El tono en el que lo dijo Sam hizo que Dean frunciera el ceño sin atreverse a mirarlo, tan sólo contemplando las manchas de humedad del techo en un intento de darles forma, tan sólo pensando en la sonrisa de Cass, en esa mirada que le daba cuando Dean hacía algo que no le gustaba, en el suave y ronco tono de su voz que le erizaba la piel como una caricia.

—Si yo he cumplido 12 años con el ángel, claro que podrás tener un año con Eileen—sentenció Dean con una sonrisa—Ahora, largo, necesito ponerme a Cass en…

—CÁLLATE, POR FAVOR—gritó Sam tomando una de las mochilas—A veces eres tan gay.

—Bisexual, Sammy, bisexual—corrigió Dean mientras suspiraba—Me pase toda una vida negándolo, ahora no me cambies el nombre.

Sam no iba a decirlo pero estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano y de lo que tenía con Cass que era capaz de matar con sus propias manos a quien osara arrebatárselo.

…

Castiel se contrarió cuando Dean no salió de la habitación después de que Eileen y Sam se hubieran ido con Jack así que fue a buscarlo, sonriendo débilmente al encontrarlo recostado en la cama mirando fijamente el techo.

Dean era hermoso de la forma más exquisita posible; Cass nunca encontraba palabras suficientes para describirlo, maravillándose desde su tono de piel hasta las pecas en sus mejillas, en cada pestaña y cada mechón de cabello, en cada marca de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel que recorría con sus manos y memorizaba con sus labios.

Amaba tanto a aquel hombre ahí recostado en la cama y su amor sólo le enloquecía mezclado con la lujuria que Dean le provocaba. Cualquiera pensaría que era el mismo pecado capital reencarnado, un demonio del infierno personal de Castiel traído tan sólo para tentarlo y hacerlo caer. Claro que Cass le siguió gustoso, ser condenado por Dean parecía casi un pase al cielo.

Sin perderlo de vista extrajo el pequeño control remoto de su gabardina, que ahora olía a Dean, y lo encendió apuntando al cazador, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo soltar un quejido mientras daba un bote en la cama antes de mirar hacia la puerta, encontrando el rostro tan serio y divertido del ángel.

—Mierda, Cass—gruñó Dean tirando de las sábanas cuando Castiel aumentó la intensidad de las vibraciones—Cierra la puerta para que pueda gemir tu nombre.

Cass se rió pero obedeció sin problema, quitándose la gabardina y el saco de paso, enrollando las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y mirando a Dean desde los pies de la cama, encontrando tan fascinante la curva de su cuello, el sudor deslizándose por su frente y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas que iba coloreándolas en tonos suaves hasta volverse intensos.

—Ponte de rodillas—ordeno sin más.

Dean quería gritarle que estaba exigiendo mucho, que apenas si podía sentarse, pero cuando lo miró Cass sólo tenía esa expresión de que más le valía hacer caso sino las consecuencias serían malas…o eso pensaba él, Dean en serio disfrutaba que el ángel le castigara.

Con las piernas temblorosas y quejidos que escapaban de sus labios, Dean se deslizó de la cama hasta el suelo cayendo de rodillas ante el ángel, siendo recibido por la bragueta del pelinegro a la altura de los ojos, lamiéndose los labios y sintiéndolos tan secos que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Separa un poco las rodillas—ordenó el ángel siendo obedecido de inmediato por Dean—Has estado sufriendo todo el día, ¿no es así?

—Cass—gimió Dean con voz ahogada mirándolo a través de las pestañas—Por favor.

—Quiero que te quites el pantalón, ¿crees poder hacerlo?—Dean asintió—Hazlo entonces.

Con algo de dificultad el cazador obedeció, sintiendo las manos temblorosas mientras dentro de él las vibraciones no disminuían ni un poco, haciéndolo gemir de vez en cuando, quedándose quieto mientras disfrutaba de aquello antes de que Cass le apresurara. Su erección dolía, balanceaba las caderas de adelante hacia atrás esperando crear fricción del algún modo, luchando contra su necesidad de sacarlo y comenzar a masturbarse sin más.

—Abre la boca—gruñó el ángel tomando con una mano el cabello de Dean.

El cazador obedeció, ronroneando débilmente ante el tono usado por Cass, mirando con entusiasmo como el pelinegro se peleaba con su propia bragueta liberando su erección, dejándola alzarse cerca del rostro de Dean, sintiendo el calor contra su rostro mientras los labios del rubio se secaban aún más.

Castiel la tomó con su puño, apretando un par de veces, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa cómo Dean le contemplaba con ojos brillantes. Tiró con más fuerza del cabello de Dean y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dirigía su erección a la boca del hombre, siendo recibido de manera inmediata por el calor de la cavidad, Dean comenzando a chupar moviendo la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, pasando la lengua por la cabeza del glande, enrollándola en la punta, succionando y volviendo a metérsela todo lo que podía, apretando las mejillas en su entorno mientras su saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Castiel jadeó moviendo tentativamente las caderas mientras Dean alzaba la vista y lo contemplaba con enormes ojos verdes, tan oscuros que Castiel era capaz de ver su propio reflejo en ellos, encontrándose tan jadeante como Dean se había visto a lo largo del día.

Dean, sin que Castiel le dijera, llevó una mano a su propio miembro y lo sacó de su prisión comenzando a masturbarse, siendo rápido y duro, siguiendo el ritmo de las vibraciones que el juguete le daba, masacrando la próstata a tal grado que comenzaba a ver blanco, apretando a Cass, ahuecándolo, saboreando el sabor salado que tenía, apartándose un poco para poder respirar antes de volver a engullir.

—No cierres los ojos—ordeno Castiel dándole un tirón de pelo provocando que un gemido vibrara alrededor de su polla—Quiero que me veas.

Dean asintió dócilmente con Cass en su boca, luchando contra las arcadas antes de engullir más y cerrar su garganta sacándole un gemido al ángel, manteniéndolo unos segundos antes de sacarlo y sentir como gotas de saliva espesa se deslizaban de su barbilla por su cuello hasta perderse en la camisa que aún usaba.

El orgasmo fue demoledor, Dean sintió que explotaba en miles de pedazos, que se quedaba ciego por un momento mientras se corría y el rostro de Cass se desdibujaba sobre él. Espeso líquido blanco llenó su mano y salpicó el pantalón del ángel, incluso los zapatos, pero Dean no podía dejar de temblar mientras se venía sintiendo que estaba a nada de quemarse.

—Escucho tu plegaria—se mofó Castiel apartándolo del cabello—Has estado orando por esto, ¿no es así?

Dean sonrió sintiendo su saliva tan espesa y la quijada un poco adolorida. Se lamió los labios haciendo que Cass sonriera ladinamente mientras le miraba con esa maldita ceja enarcada y los ojos entrecerrados. En ese instante Cass podría escupirle y Dean le diría gracias.

Cass lo soltó del cabello y lo tomó del hombro levantándolo sin más, Dean se balanceó debido a que sus piernas aún se sentían de gelatina y el vibrador aún no era apagado, a punto de colapsar de nuevo mientras se detenía frente al ángel y éste terminaba de bajarle los calzoncillos.

—Va a ser rápido, ¿de acuerdo?—masculló Cass quitándose la corbata mientras Dean asentía—Jack debe de estarse preguntando dónde estamos.

—Haciéndole un hermanito—se mofó el cazador colocando las manos frente a él.

—Oh, no, Dean, atrás.

El cazador sonrió con ojos brillantes, dándose media vuelta, sintiendo que estaba a nada de colapsar, colocando las manos entrecruzadas a su espalda mientras Castiel las tomaba y se las sujetaba con la corbata. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior al sentir la polla del pelinegro frotarse con su trasero, se atrevió a moverse un poco más en búsqueda de aquel contacto pero se ganó un tirón de cabello que le hizo sonreír.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente en el trasero por hoy?—cuestionó Cass contra su cuello.

—Contigo, no—declaró sin vergüenza el cazador.

Castiel lo arrojó sin cuidado a la cama dejando que los pies de Dean quedaran sobre el suelo, miró la posición en la que lo tenía encontrando la cadena del juguete colgando desde el ano de Dean, haciéndolo sonreír mientras se inclinaba y lo tomaba, dándole vueltas sobre su propio eje sin llegar a sacarlo haciendo que el cazador gritara contra el colchón sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas debido al placer que sentía.

Conforme su relación avanzaba, Castiel fue aprendiendo lo que a Dean le gustaba en el sexo decidiendo que le encantaba cuando el cazador le cedía el control de esa manera, maravillado con su docilidad, con la confianza con la que le otorgaba su cuerpo, tan ciega que no dudaba de Castiel, dispuesto a atarse de manos y darle vía libre al ángel.

Dean era rudo, malhumorado y dominante cuando cazaba, un líder por naturaleza, pero a solas con Castiel era dócil, suave, tan sólo dejándose doblegar dejando que alguien más tomara las riendas. Eran como dos Dean distintos…y ambos le pertenecían a Castiel en cuerpo y alma.

Movió aquel juguete un par de veces más, escuchando las plegarias de Dean en su mente mientras sus gritos inundaban sus oídos. Cuando ya no pudo resistir más se deshizo de aquel juguete de forma un poco brusca, mirándolo un instante, todo húmedo y pegajoso, lleno de Dean, arrojándolo a la cama aún encendido antes de sustituirlo por su propio miembro.

Cass tomó el amarre en las manos de Dean y se inclinó sobre su espalda, incorporándolo de manera un poco brusca, sabiendo que el cazador amaba el débil dolor que le dejaba Castiel cuando terminaban, deslizando la otra mano en torno a su cuello y obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba con firmeza.

—Háblame—jadeó Dean mientras Castiel comenzaba a moverse detrás de él.

—Sigues tan estrecho como la primera vez—susurró Cass contra su piel, obligando a Dean a separar más las piernas, embistiendo con lentitud, disfrutando cada milímetro del interior de Dean—Te volveré a poner esa cosa cuando nos vayamos y luego te follaré en el auto, ¿te gusta?—Dean gimió en respuesta.

—Sí, Dios, Cass, sí.

La risa de Castiel hizo que Dean se estremeciera, comenzando a ser más consciente del sondo que hacía su piel cuando las caderas de Cass chocaban con las suyas, volviendo a endurecerse y frotándose contra la cama, jadeando con la boca abierta mientras la mano de Castiel apretaba su cuello y sus labios mordisqueaban su hombro.

—Ya fui dios y no resultó bien—se burló el ángel haciendo que Dean riera de manera temblorosa.

—He de confesar que en aquel entonces quería que me empotraras en la pared y me dieras la gracia divina.

Castiel gruñó, soltando a Dean de nuevo sobre el colchón, haciendo que el cazador ladeara la cabeza mientras Cass tomaba sus caderas y las movía a su gusto. No iba a tardar en correrse y sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que era al tener un ángel como Cass, al tener a alguien que le mirara con devoción un segundo y al siguiente lo tuviera de esa manera.

Miró el pequeño juguete que vibraba cerca de su cabeza. De haber sabido que se pondría así por usarlo, lo habría intentado hace meses.

…

Dean bostezó ruidosamente y sonrió al sentir la mano de Cass acariciándole el cabello.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama de aquel motel, tan exhaustos que Dean no estaba dispuesto a conducir sin haber recuperado al menos un poco de su energía y Cass, como siempre, hizo lo que Dean quería porque amaba complacerlo.

Dean miró fijamente hacia el frente, contemplando sus pies entrelazados con los de Cass, moviéndolos un poco y siendo correspondido de inmediato por el ángel; le parecía ridículo sonreír por algo como aquello, por tener los pies enredados con alguien, como si fuera la gran cosa del mundo pero, para Dean, sí lo era porque él nunca esperó tener algo así.

Nunca espero dormir al lado de alguien, claro que lo tuvo con Lisa pero no se sintió como se sentía en aquel momento. No estuvo satisfecho; con Cass podría vivir mil años y estaría satisfecho si tan sólo se recostaban al lado del otro y enredaban sus pies de esa forma, con Cass podría solo dormir en sus brazos y estaría bien.

—Sam me preguntó si habíamos planeado algo por nuestro aniversario—murmuró rompiendo el agradable silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

Castiel dejó de acariciar la cabeza de Dean por un momento y lo miró con interés.

—Nuestro aniversario es en febrero—recordó el ángel haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Se refiere a cuando me sacaste del infierno—mencionó el cazador apartándose y mirando a Castiel a los ojos—Hoy es 18 de septiembre, Cass. Se cumplen 12 años desde que me sacaste del infierno.

Cass enarcó las cejas, sorprendido con la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel momento, recordando a la perfección el día en que puso una mano en Dean para sacarlo de la perdición; el calor, el choque de su alma con su forma angelical, la explosión de luz que hubo cuando quedaron unidos con un lazo, los lamentos, la forma en la que aquella alma maltrecha se entregó a Castiel con la misma confianza que hoy hacía.

Suspiró débilmente y una suave sonrisa decoró sus labios mientras Dean lo contemplaba con los ojos brillantes, sintiéndose tan feliz como un chiquillo en dulcería.

—Creo que te amé entonces—señaló el ángel, mirándolo y acariciándole la mejilla—Sólo que no supe que era amor hasta mucho después. Llámalo devoción.

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto—se disculpó Dean restregando el rostro contra la caricia de Cass.

—Para mí fue muy fácil aceptar que te amaba, Dean, porque no me incomodaba tu recipiente, hombre o mujer…si tu alma es la misma yo habría caído por ti—Dean sonrió—El sexo no es algo que nos importe a los ángeles.

—No fue difícil aceptar que te amaba, Cass—aclaró el cazador acorrucándose en su pecho, siendo envuelto por los brazos del ángel—Lo supe muy pronto y era consciente que no iba a dejar de hacerlo nunca. Tenía miedo de no…de no recibir un nombre—Dean frunció el ceño.

“—Siempre hubo personas gay y lesbianas al igual que heterosexuales, nadie dijo más, y siempre me sentí confundido porque no me sentía gay. Claro, siempre tuve atracción por cierto tipo de hombre pero lo disfrazaba de fanatismo. Me gustan las mujeres y los hombres, tener 16años y buscar una identidad fue difícil—Dean se soltó riendo de forma amarga—Hasta que llegó Charlie y me dio un nombre.

Castiel sonrió con orgullo, besando su coronilla.

—Estás orgulloso de tu bisexualidad, ¿no es así?—cuestionó mirándolo con adoración.

—Pase toda una vida sintiéndome confundido y aterrado, negando el amor que te tenía porque temía que no fuera real—Dean le miró con ojos brillantes—Estoy en todo mi derecho de estar orgulloso de lo que soy después de vivir confundido.

—Y estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean—asintió Cass besándolo brevemente—Espero que podamos durar otros doce años juntos.

—Estaré contigo, Cass, hasta el día después de para siempre—Dean se ruborizó—Por favor, dime que algo tan estúpidamente cursi no salió de mi boca.

Castiel se soltó riendo, besándolo con devoción, con el amor que le tenía y la pasión que le hacía sentir mientras Dean se derretía contra él y se hundía en la cama recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—tranquilizó el pelinegro, incorporándose—Ahora, ¿qué tal si devolvemos esto a su lugar?—cuestionó mostrando el pequeño vibrador—Le he tomado cariño.

Dean se soltó riendo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ese día se volvió a enamorar de Castiel con la misma fuerza que el momento en que lo supo. O quizá terminó de enamorarse, no lo sabía, sólo era consciente que aquel día, en su aniversario número 12, Dean se dijo que amaba a Cass un poco más que el día anterior.

Y lo amó aún más cuando, horas después, presionó el botón del vibrador mientras Dean intentaba comer pastel con Jack y, cuando lo miró, sonrió como un auténtico ángel.

Su ángel.


End file.
